


Simple Pleasures

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Bumblebee indulges in a little self-love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

For just one stolen moment out of a long, long war, all Bumblebee could think about was how good the sun of this planet felt on his plating.

Weather on Cybertron could essentially be divided into two categories:  “hurts”, and “does not actively hurt right now”.  The rain was acidic, and the windstorms often full of rust mites and debris that could destroy a mech’s outer armour within minutes; but when those weren’t happening, there was just… nothing.  Earth’s weather held delights he’d never experienced before:  comforting rain that felt like being in the washracks, cool breezes, snow.  But his favourites were days like this one, hot and clear.  The desert road slipped by under his wheels as smoothly as the most polished thoroughfare in Iacon before the war.  From horizon to horizon, it was as if he had the entire world to himself.

Which was just as well, because Bumblebee was starting to realise that the heat and the sheer pleasure of motion were revving up his systems.  The charge building up was a lazy, pleasant one, but if it kept up, he’d be downright desperate by the time he reached the Autobot base.

Unless…

He took a quick sweep with his sensors.  No; there was definitely nothing approaching in either direction.  Just to be on the safe side, though, he ducked off the road, transforming behind a boulder.

As enjoyable as the sun had been when he was in car mode, it was _achingly_ good now, the heat seeping into his joints and sending energy crackling along sensitive wires.  He teased himself further by splaying his fingers out and slowly drawing them up his thighs, then over his stomach.  His doorwings twitched happily when he touched them, sketching idle patterns on the searing hot metal.  It wasn’t long before his panel snapped open, and Bumblebee arched up, his optics shuttering, as he began to stroke.

Overload broke over him like a wave, leaving him feeling as though he were floating in a sea of soothing heat.  Bumblebee’s optics slitted open, and he shaded them to peer up at the sun.  It was starting to dip towards the west, now, and the hot white light had turned butter-yellow, almost the colour of his plating.

Smiling at the thought, Bee cleaned up and transformed, heading for home.  And the road stretched out in welcome.


End file.
